The present invention relates to a checkout device and more specifically to a checkout device with a hand grip.
Large barcode scanners, such as multi-aperture barcode reader, may be heavy and awkward to carry, install, or remove.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a checkout device with a hand grip.